


Everything's Duckie

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi is quiet. Nate asks her what's wrong.<br/>Post ep to 4x03 "The Fifth Man"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Duckie

"You're quiet tonight."

You hadn't even realised it, but when you look up at him, all dark eyes and furrowed brow, you realise that he's worried about you. He probably thinks something happened today, something bad on the job, to disrupt your thoughts, and he's right. 

In a way. 

Because what's upset you - and upset's not really the right word, but it's close enough- is not Astrid, not the memories she stirs up. 

It's the question she asked at the boat house before Hetty walked in. 

"Are you in love with your partner?" 

You smiled, because you knew Astrid wasn't the only one who thought that. You've seen the way that Sam and Callen look at you and Deeks, you've heard the teasing comments more than once. And you're honest enough to admit that if things were different, you'd probably be halfway in love with Deeks now, if not halfway into the nearest bedroom. He's a good man, loyal, caring, can make you laugh - you've fallen for less. 

But you've also fallen for more, and he's sitting beside you on your couch, holding your hand. 

"Does it bother you?" you ask Nate, and he frowns, not understanding. "That everyone thinks I'm in love with Deeks."

Nate's face goes blank as surprise registers in his eyes and you wish you could take the question back. Before you can say anything, he shakes his head. "No."

He's very matter of fact about it and you can tell that he means it. You're about to ask him why but he beats you to it, reaching over to the coffee table and lifting last night's DVD up to show you. It brings a smile to your face, because it reminds you that you haven't lost your touch- Sam and Callen might have thought they got you with the bad sushi line but you used that to cover up a bigger lie, who you watched "Pretty in Pink" with last night, and they didn't have a clue. 

"Because," Nate says quietly, drawing your attention back to him. "Deeks might be your Duckie... but I'm your Blaine."

You feel something swell in your chest, feel it manifesting as a smile on your face and you pull him close for a kiss that will lead to something more. 

You'd never thought of it like that, but you know he's right. 


End file.
